Winx Club
|show = Winx Club |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |logo_caption = Original logo |country = Italy |channel = Rai 1 |channel2 = Rai 2 |channel2_date = |channel3 = Rai Gulp |channel4 = Rai YoYo |netflix = |rating = |language = Italian |seasons = 7 |episodes = 182 |production_company = Rainbow S.r.l. |website = http://winxclub.com/it |wikia = http://winx.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winx_Club |imdb = tt0421482 |tv.com = winx-club }}Winx Club is an created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.r.l. The is about Bloom, a normal girl who learns she has fairy powers. She goes the dimension of Magix and the College of Alfea, a school for fairies, where she meets Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. The five fairies become best friends and use their magical powers to triumph over evil. history Winx Club is an animated television directed, created and produced by Iginio Straffi. The has been broadcast in over 150 countries worldwide, and is Straffi's most successful creation, spawning multiple feature films based on the . Broadcast Winx Club premiered on the channel Rai 2 on . However, during the initial run of the sixth season ("Bloomix"), the was moved from Rai 2 to Rai Gulp in starting with the fifteenth episode of Bloomix. The seventh was broadcast on Rai Gulp in . Episodes |premiere1 = |finale1 = |episodes2 = |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = |premiere4 = |finale4 = |episodes5 = |premiere5 = |finale5 = |episodes6 = |premiere6 = |finale6 = |episodes7 = |premiere7 = |finale7 = }} In early , Rai Gulp started broadcasting the World of Winx spin-off of the . Cast Letizia Ciampa |main_char2 = Stella |main_char2v = Perla Liberatori |main_char3 = Flora |main_char3v = Llaria Latini |main_char4 = Musa |main_char4v = Gemma Donati |main_char5 = Tecna |main_char5v = Domitilla D'Amico |main_char6 = Aisha |main_char6v = Laura Lenghi |group1 = SPECIALISTS |group1_char1 = Sky |group1_char1v = Alessandro Quarta |group1_char2 = Brandon |group1_char2v = Massimiliano Alto 1,3)}} Nanni Baldini Gianluca Crisafi |group1_char3 = Helia |group1_char3v = Francesco Pezzulli Leonardo Graziano |group1_char4 = Riven |group1_char4v = Mirko Mazzanti |group1_char5 = Timmy |group1_char5v = Corrado Conforti |group1_char6 = Nabu |group1_char6v = Sasha De Toni |group1_char7 = Nex |group1_char7v = Daniele Raffaeli Marco Bassett |group1_char8 = Roy |group1_char8v = Emanuele Ruzza |group1_char9 = Thoren |group1_char9v = Alessio De Filippis |group2 = SUPPORTING CHARACTERS |group2_char1 = Roxy |group2_char1v = Debora Magnaghi 4,5,7)}} Tiziana Martello |group2_char2 = Daphne |group2_char2v = Raffaella Castelli Connie Bismuto |group2_char3 = Mirta |group2_char3v = Gaia Bolognesi |group2_char4 = Lucy |group2_char4v = Milvia Bonacini |group2_char5 = Miele |group2_char5v = Benedetta Gravina Gaia Bolognesi |group2_char6 = Galatea |group2_char6v = Francesca Manicone |group2_char7 = Krystal |group2_char7v = Francesca Rinaldi }} International versions Tring Kids Vizion Plus }} Alsat M }} }} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Arabic).jpeg |channels = Nickelodeon Nicktoons }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Armenian).jpg |channels = ART21TV ATV }} | |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = ARB Günəş RegionTV }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = Super7 |version2 = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = eKids Super7 }} |version = Nova TV |version2 = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nova TV }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = TVB Jade J2 }} }} Nickelodeon Nova TV Mini TV Doma TV FTV Hayatovci direct-to-video }} }} Barrandov Plus Prima }} TUTY }} }} Fox Network Ten Pop Girl The CW YTV }} Boomerang Cartoon Network Disney Channel ITV Okto KidsClick Nickelodeon Central & Eastern Europe }} Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nick Jr. ETV }} }} }} }} }} MTV3 Juniori C More Juniori Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) direct-to-video }} Gulli Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon 4Teen }} ORF eins }} |version = subtitled |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Basti Bubu }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Basti Bubu }} |version = Alter |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Alter Plus TV Delta TV }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Star Kentrikis }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon ערוץ הילדים }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network Pogo }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = FijiTV ( ) }} }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Stöð 2 }} Kompas TV RTV }} }} }} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon JTV SBS Champ TV }} }} }} }} }} |version = Kanal 5 |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Kanal 5 }} |version = Sitel TV |logo = Winx Club - logo (Macedonian).jpg |channels = Sitel TV }} }} NTV7 }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network CCTV-14 YouKu iQIYI BesTV LeTV }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network YOYOTV Nickelodeon Nickelodeon }} |version = 1st voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Dream Box HD }} |version = 2nd voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Dream Box HD }} }} }} Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Puls 2 Netflix (PL) }} Boomerang SBT TV Cultura Nickelodeon Netflix (BR) }} TVI Nickelodeon Netflix (PT) }} }} Nickelodeon direct-to-video }} }} |version = STS |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = STS Carousel Gulli Girl Ryzhiy Nickelodeon Nickelodeon direct-to-video }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nickelodeon }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Ultra Ultra Mini RTS 1 RTV 1 Happy TV TV Košava Pink Kids Nickelodeon Nickelodeon }} }} }} }} Disney Channel Nickelodeon Netflix (ES) }} Nickelodeon (Sweden) Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) }} }} }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon UBC TV }} |version = Tiga |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Chocolate TV direct-to-video }} |version = JKN Channel |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = JKN Channel News 1 }} Disney Channel Show TV D Çocuk Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Netflix (TR) }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Inter )}} Піксель TV )}} TET }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = TET }} }} }} 7 onwards)}} SCTV }} }} |} References